Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a display panel including a light blocking member and an organic light emitting display device having a display panel including a light blocking member.
Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display (FPD) device may be used as a display device for an electronic device. A FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device can provide advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made thinner because the OLED device does not require a backlight. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby emitting light of a wavelength determined by the configuration of the OLED device.
A transparent OLED device, capable of transmitting an image of an object (or target) that is located in the rear of the OLED device, can include a transparent region and a pixel region. An electronic device (e.g., cover display device), connected to a display device, can employ the transparent OLED device. The transparent OLED device may serve as a cover of the display device, for example, and the cover may be in an open state or a closed state. In this case, when a user watches an image displayed in the display device through the transparent OLED device in the closed state, visibility of the electronic device may be reduced because a portion of light emitted in the display device is reflected by a lower surface of the transparent OLED device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.